


keeping up with the underworld

by pulisics



Series: croatia nt + mythology [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hades and Persephone AU, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: šime has decided to stay in the underworld, but what happens next?this work is set afterof black flowers and demon puppiesbut can be read as a stand alone





	1. the veronica to his j.d.

**Author's Note:**

> in which šime makes dejan watch the heathers

Šime was staring at the television blankly, not even registering the movie that was playing. He made Dejan watch Heathers with him, it was his favourite movie and he couldn't believe that the other god has never seen it. Plus, he knew it by heart now so it wasn't like he was going to miss anything if his thoughts drifted away for a moment. 

He was sitting at one end of the couch, his legs outstretched in front of him and his arm resting on the edge of the sofa, supporting his head that was leaning on it. Dejan was sitting on the other side, with at least five fluffy pillows around him and his legs bent underneath him.

It was supposed to be a fun movie night, the two of them getting to know each other, but that didn't happen. They were both sitting stiffly, aware of each other’s every move. Šime refused to look at anything but the TV screen even though he felt Dejan’s eyes on him every now and then. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and Šime knew that Dejan wanted to say something, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear it. 

Winona Ryder's character was in the middle of forging a dramatic suicide note in one of the Heathers' handwriting and Šime could feel Dejan's heavy gaze on him. He couldn't take it anymore. He took the remote, paused the movie and turned towards the other god. 

“What is it?” He asked with a sigh.

“Your mother has been looking for you again…” Dejan said while fidgeting with the corner of one of the pillows. Šime's breath got caught in his throat for a moment, he knew what this meant. His mother hasn't stopped looking for him during the seven days that he was down in the underworld. He knew that he had to leave at one point and that his stay was long overdue. Dejan probably didn't want him there, he was just an annoying burden to him.

“Look, I know that she's freaking out and I know that my stay here is overdue, but please let me stay, at least until I figure out where to go.” Šime was freaking out at this point and refused to look Dejan in the eyes. It was pathetic but he didn't care. “I hate it up there, I know that I'm being a burden but I will find-"

“Wait, hold on a second.” Dejan interrupted him and scooted closer. He took his smaller hands in his own ones and started speaking gently “I never said that you were a burden. I thought you wanted to leave.” That made Šime lift his head up and finally look at Dejan. The king was looking at him with a sad, curious expression that made Šime's chest tighter and his pulse quicker. 

“I don't, I really like being here.” The smaller god said shyly and that sentence was enough for a smile to appear on Dejan's face.

“I like it when you're here.” He could see a hint of redness on Dejan's cheeks, but the god quickly stretched to get the remote and play the movie again, hiding his face from Šime’s view. 

“You know, they remind me of us in a way.” Dejan smirked.

“Veronica and J.D.?” 

“Yeah. He's a badass, misunderstood character who only wants to protect his love.” 

“He does it by murdering all of her enemies…”

“Details!” Dejan scoffed and waved his hand at Šime.

“So you wanna say that you're J.D.?” Šime asked with a smirk and looked at the  _badass_  king that was wearing a pair of red pants with little black hellhounds on them and a shirt that said  _Hotter than Hell._

“Of course I am. I'm mysterious, hot and misunderstood. And I want to protect the one I like.” He said the last part more gently and quietly, suddenly turning shy.

“Oh, so you have your own Veronica?” Šime asked cluelessly, refusing to let his disappointment show.

“Well, kind of. There's this god that jumped into my life unexpectedly. His wild curls match Veronica's, he's also pale like her, wears black and doesn't mind that I'm connected to death. The only thing he has and Veronica doesn't are the beautiful tattoos and flower crowns.” Šime was pretty sure that his cheeks matched Dejan's bright red pyjama bottoms and the fluffy pillows next to him. 

“Really? Your Veronica sounds really nice.” Dejan just smirked and moved right next to Šime. 

“Mhm, but I'm not sure if my Veronica likes me too.” He put the palm of his hand on Šime's soft cheek and gently moved his thumb along the god's sharp jawline. Šime automatically leaned into Dejan's touch and offered the king a bright smile. 

“If I were you I wouldn't worry about that.” He said and used a sudden burst of confidence to close the gap between them and connect their lips. 

The kiss was exactly like Šime expected it to be, confident, passionate and sweet. It started out slowly, with Dejan‘s gentle fingers caressing his cheek and Šime's hands awkwardly resting on Dejan's firm chest. But it didn't take them long to deepen the kiss, for Dejan's hands to slip into Šime's soft curls and pull on them gently and for Šime to trace patterns on Dejan's tense back muscles. The god of spring was losing his mind. The only thing that he could think of was  _Dejan_ _Dejan_ _Dejan_ _._

They pulled apart for a moment, Dejan used it as an opportunity to pull Šime onto his lap while Šime used it to get some air after those intoxicating kisses.

“You know, I really hope that you never see the end of the movie.” Šime chuckled and pulled the confused king  into another heated kiss.


	2. my name is dejan and i'm addicted to chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gods can't get diabetes...right?

“And then he was like...” Dejan was sitting on the marble counter, holding a plate with a piece of cake in one hand. He was waving a fork around with his other hand while animatedly explaining what his annoying brother did this time. 

“And  _then_  his wife started shouting at him and it became their fight instead of our fight really quickly.” The king explained while breaking off a pretty big piece of cake with his fork. “So I just got up, marched out while slamming the door and came here. He's so fucking annoying!” He whined and put the piece in his mouth.

It was times like these in which Dejan looked like a little harmless child instead of one of the most powerful and feared gods. Šime adored this side of him, the adorable, childish side, that loved chocolate and gossiping. Dejan still had his mouth full of the chocolate fantasy when Šime marched over and snatched the plate out of his hands. 

“Hey! I was eating that!” Šime figured that Dejo was supposed to look angry and scary, seeing how he was the god of the underworld, but he just stood there with his arms crossed, looking at him with the saddest look and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

“You're gonna get diabetes.” Šime scoffed and looked down at the half eaten piece of cake. _Eh, it actually did look good_. He broke off a piece and put it in his mouth.  _Damn, he could see why Dejan ate this thing every day._

“I am a god!” Dejan glared at the cake in Šime's hand and then at his chocolate covered lips. “I'm literally immune to that, and not to mention immortal!”

Šime just smirked and continued to eat the chocolate wonder that was in his hand. “Mhmm, whatever!” He turned around and started happily skipping towards his room, the red porcelain plate still in his hand. He could feel Dejan’s glare on his back, but it didn't bother him. 

“I hate you so much!” Dejan shouted after him, but the words didn't sound angry at all. Šime just shook his head and smiled fondly. “I love you too babe!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- dejan was eating chocolate cake the first time he met šime, too  
> \- did you notice that he has a thing for the colour red by now  
> \- i'm 99.9% sure that gods can't get diabetes 
> 
> cry with me on [tumblr](http://asensihoe.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like the first fic seemed unfinished and wanted to show you what happens next. this work will contain a bunch of moments from their relationship, fluff, angst and smut, i'm not sure how many chapters i'll do but yeah... they won't be connected and you will be able to read them as short stand alone fics. 
> 
> \- [heathers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heathers) is an iconic movie from the 80s  
> \- veronica and j.d. are the main characters and a pairing from the movie  
> \- i wanted to include something similar to the myth so i mentioned his mother looking for him  
> \- dejan is back with his dumb but iconic fashion choices  
> \- šime hinted at the end of the movie for a reason, i didn't want to spoil it but you can look it up if you wanna
> 
> cry with me on [tumblr](http://asensihoe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
